


Watching the Watcher

by randi2204



Series: Steampunk!Seven [6]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and JD have a talk about Josiah making things go boom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** These boys belong to MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy, not me.

“JD.”  Chris’s voice was stern, and it pulled him up short as he stepped out of the boarding house.  “Like to have a word with you.”

 

“What about?” JD shifted, glanced down the street toward the church.  There wasn’t but a thin trickle of smoke rising from the chimney, and that meant the furnace needed stoking.

 

Which probably meant that Josiah’d been up all night, and _that_ didn’t mean anything good, that was for damn sure.  And of course that was probably what Chris wanted to talk to him about, how he’d been neglecting what the others had wanted him to do.

 

Chris stared at him, calm and steady without a hint of disapproval, but JD felt his cheeks heat even so.  “I know!” he burst out, and stared down at his hands.  They were black from coal and soot, where they weren’t red from blisters and burns.  “Just... it ain’t easy trying to keep Josiah from doin’ whatever it is that comes into his head.”

 

“That isn’t it, JD.”  Now Chris did look disapproving, frowning at him.

 

JD blinked. If this wasn’t about the new long distance dynamite launcher and the fire out by the Thompsons’, he wasn’t sure what it _was_ about.  “I _try_ to let you know when Josiah’s workin’ on something that’ll prob’ly explode, Chris,” he said, as earnestly as he could.  “I really do!  I mean, if it’s gonna be in town… and sometimes I don’t know it will until it _does_ , but…”

 

“I had a talk with Nathan last night,” Chris interrupted.  “He said he’s gettin’ a little concerned at how often he’s gotta treat you for bein’ knocked around the head.”

 

JD squirmed.  It was true that in the past couple of weeks he’d been hit in the head more than once – well, all right, more than three times.  “I’m fine,” he protested.  “Besides, Josiah gets hit almost as often.”

 

Chris’s glare strengthened until JD felt like squirming.  “Nathan is worried about you,” he said.  “Your brains are gettin’ rattled more than they should.  That isn’t good.”  He let out a short breath and then went on, more quietly, “Do you want to stop bein’ Josiah’s watcher?  It’d be safer for you.”

 

Just for a second, JD wanted to say “yes!” in the worst way.  Getting knocked about the head was painful, and he had to deal with Nathan griping at him and making him count the fingers he was holding up and Josiah looking like someone’d shot his dog whenever he got hurt.  Not to mention that he didn’t get to see Casey or even Buck as much as he’d like.

 

“No,” he replied, and smiled just a little when Chris’s eyebrows went up.  “Who else are you gonna get to watch him?  Vin don’t like the way everything’s so loud, and Buck couldn’t stay still long enough… Nathan’s got other people to look after and Ezra…” JD laughed at the thought of Ezra in the church, shoveling coal and being Josiah’s errand-runner. Ezra looked appalled and made _tsk_ noises at the state of _JD’s_ shirts and trousers – patched and filthy-looking even after being washed.  What it would be like if it were _Ezra’s_ own clothes didn’t bear thinking of.

 

Apparently Chris had the same thought, because he grinned back.  But it disappeared quickly.  “You sure?  I reckon they’d all spell you if you needed… or even…”

 

JD shook his head.  “It’s all right, Chris.  Maybe you wouldn’t think it, but I’m learnin’ a lot.  Ma used to let me tinker with things back home, and this is…” He searched for the word, then shook his head when the ones he wanted wouldn’t come.  “This is all right.  It’s good.”

 

Chris nodded thoughtfully, then clapped him on the shoulder.  “All right,” he said, and there was approval in his voice that JD rarely heard.  “Long as you don’t mind it too much.  Might still have a word with Josiah, though,” he added, eyes narrowed, “make sure he works on something that isn’t as likely to clock either of you in the head.”

 

JD laughed and stepped down onto the street.  “Good luck with that!” he called back over his shoulder.  “Josiah _likes_ makin’ things go boom!”

 

He caught sight of Chris shaking his head, then focused on the church and the smoke stack rising near the steeple.  The smoke was even thinner now, and that meant he’d have to do a whole lot of shoveling to get the furnace heated up again.

 

But then, maybe Josiah wouldn’t need the furnace right away.  Last night he had been drawing up some interesting plans for something that he said could go mighty fast.  _Maybe he’ll even let me take it for a spin!_ JD couldn’t help but grin at the thought, and hurried toward the church.

 

***

December 27, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> For [farad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/pseuds/farad), who asked for a little Steampunk!Seven. :) Hope it suits!


End file.
